Conventionally, a synthetic resin pallet that has a load portion on which articles are loaded and a plurality of leg portions extending downward from the load portion with fork inserting portions provided between the leg portions is used at the time of transporting various articles.
In the case where such synthetic resin pallets having articles placed thereon were stacked one on another, the leg portions of a synthetic resin pallet would hit the articles of the underlying pallet, thus breaking the articles of the underlying pallet.
When such synthetic resin pallets having articles placed thereon were moved on a roller conveyor, undesirable vibration could occur, thus causing load collapsing.
Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 11-236040 has proposed a synthetic resin pallet that comprises a synthetic resin pallet body having leg portions and a plurality of plate-like link portions, which are detachably attached to the leg portions of this synthetic resin pallet body to links of a plurality of leg portions. According to this synthetic resin pallet, engagement portions are formed on the bottom surfaces of bottomed hollow leg portions of the pallet body, so that the plate-like link portions are fixed to the leg portions of the pallet body merely by engaging those engagement portions with engagement portions formed on the plate-like link portions.
With the engaging mechanism that secures the plate-like link portions only with the engagement portions provided on the bottom surfaces of the leg portions, when a loading worker, however, moved the pallet dragging on the floor, shearing force would be applied to the fitting section depending on the moving direction, so that the plate-like link portions would often come off carelessly, thus obstructing the loading work, which was inconvenient.
While such a synthetic resin pallet body has an advantage that the bottomed hollow structure of the leg portions and the sheet-like load portion can suppress the stacking height low at the time multiple pallet bodies are piled up, the sheet-like load portion, if loaded with a load and lifted up by a forklift or the like, is apt to bend, which is likely to collapse or damage the load.
As a solution to such an insufficient strength, Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 11-35039 has proposed a structure which has reinforced ribs formed at the bottom surfaces of the load portion of a pallet body so that adjoining leg portions are linked together by the reinforced ribs. Even this structure does not provide a sufficient strength to handle heavy articles.